Talk:Kirby VS Superman/@comment-26442595-20151110204302/@comment-27153843-20151208002713
Ok might as well destroy the arguments presented one by one. ^ Kirby pretty much has the stuff to take Supes down. Both godstomp the DBZ universe (sadly), and not to mention all the ways Kirby can add all of Supes' powers to his own. Eat they laser eye blast, eat the force of a punch (you know that small wind current made when you throw a punch?), eat Supes himself. So many things that just screw over Superman here. It is kind of like Goku VS Sailor Moon to be honest. Both are very strong but one just has waaaayyyyy to many hax (Kirby in this case and Sailor Moon in the other) ' First of all, NLF to the max. There is no way in hell Kirby could even tank a heat vision blast from Clark, let alone swalllow it. Also taking someones power does not mean you are as powerful as them, when in kirby is it stated you are as powerful as the person you steal powers from. Also '"eat the force of a punch (you know that small wind current made when you throw a punch?" When in kirby did he do this? like, at all. But 1 good hit and the Superman Kirby form would be gone!" ......you do realize he would have Superman's invulnerablity right? ''' People have taken supermans powers before and not been as powerful, you do know this right? Read All star superman, or litteraly any superman comic that involves lex luthor. '''Both have done a strength feat that requires infinite strength (Superman lifting that book with infinite pages, and Kirby with the whole frying pan thing. Haha wtf? The frying pan is no were near the level of strength superman has shown. , but there is another factor for one of their feats. Kirby's energy would also have to be infinite to throw said monster and frying pan around the sun and back to his feat in only a few seconds. No it wouldn't, what are you even saying. 'not to mention that he went multiple rounds against Universe-Buster Magalor, while Superman constantly struggles against Darkseid, whose avatar is Galaxy-Buster. ' BWAHAHAHAHA, no, no magalor is not a galaxy buster. that Dimenshion he made is not universe sized by anymeans, and superman has broken out of dimenshions with stars too. Little cute galaxy's at the bottom even prove the point more, meaning its a small universe at best. Also dark sied is a universe buster...holy fuck do you even comics. Galaxy sized planets Superman tanked that shit probes who superman fucked up wasted a galaxy in minutes. but sure kirby totes beats him 'Maybe you should take a look at the link I provided. It shows just how insanly OP Kirby is. ' Ah, you mean the thread done by the Bias kirby wanker who lied to William proto about a feat that never existed and twisted the feat to make kirby>>>>Silver surfer. Lol GTFO with that shit homie.